


Zeanidia -Ma première fanfiction-

by Zeanidia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeanidia/pseuds/Zeanidia
Summary: La première fiction que j'ai posté sur internet, j'avais 12 ans à l'époque :)En raison de la fermeture de bloxode, je la reposte ici.Dans une des classes de l'orpheliat de Sombreforêt ,l'ambiance était tendue.Il faisait beau en ce mardi de juin et personne n'avait envie de travailler.Les arbres de la forêt qui entourait le château etaient d'un vert vif et se balancaient lentement sous l'effet d'une légère brise.Tout a coup,la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et toute la classe se leva.Mme Pinson ,la directrice entra a toute volée dans la classe.-Mesdemoiselles,commença-elle d'un ton sec,J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une élève va rejoindre notre établissement.Veuillez lui accorder l'acceuil qu'il se doit.





	1. Chapter 1

Dans une des classes de l'orpheliat de Sombreforêt ,l'ambiance était tendue.Il faisait beau en ce mardi de juin et personne n'avait envie de travailler.Les arbres de la forêt qui entourait le château etaient d'un vert vif et se balancaient lentement sous l'effet d'une légère brise.Tout a coup,la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et toute la classe se leva.Mme Pinson ,la directrice entra a toute volée dans la classe.

-Mesdemoiselles,commença-elle d'un ton sec,J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une élève va rejoindre notre établissement.Veuillez lui accorder l'acceuil qu'il se doit.

Alizée et Eléonore échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules.Il y avait au moins une fille qui arrivait chaque mois et une qui partait.Alizée était là depuis l'âge de six ans,elle avait l'habitude.Son père l'avait abandonnée elle et sa mère quand elle avait trois ans.Encore trois ans et sa mère mourrait dans un accident d'avion la veille de ses six ans.Elle avait passé la moitiée de sa vie -elle avait douze ans- dans cet orphelinat lugubre ,avait changé quatre fois de chambre et connaisait par coeur les moindres recoins du château.Ce chateau ,Alizée ne l'avait vu de l'exterieux que le jour ou elle y est arrivée ,et ne le reverra une dérnière fois le jour de son adoption ou de ses dix-huit ans ,le jour ou elle commencera enfin sa vie ,libre.Elle ne voyait quotidiennement de l'orphelinat que la façade sud du chateau,celle opposée a la route.

Eléonore la rappella a la réalité d'un coup de coude.

\- Assieds toi !

La nouvelle élève arriva.Elle avait les cheveux bruns et lisses et des yeux noisette.Alizée vit qu'elle portait déjà l'uniforme de l'orphelinat ,une robe noire ou bleue marine qui tombait jusque au chevilles.La fille avait beaucoup de bagages dont une pochette en bandoulière ,un sac à dos une malle et une grande boite en cuir sombre.

\- Installe-toi ,Lyousha dit la directrice .

Elle s'apellait donc Lyousha.<< un drôle de nom ,songea Alizée >>.

A partir de cet instant ,plus personne ne parla de Lyousha ,j'usque au moment ou elles regagnaient le dortoir.  
Le dortoir était en fait un très grand couloir où de minuscule chambres individuelles -mais 4 étaient doubles- s'entassaient les unes contre les autres.Chaque chambre était meublée d'un lit méchament inconfortable ,d'une table généralement bancale et d'une chaise qui n'était en guère meilleur état que la table.Un placard surplombait les têtes de lit et était généralement recouvert de feuilles,papiers,dessins et cours ,transformant ce petit espace personel en panneau d'affichage bariolé.

Eléonore etouffa un cri lorsque elle vit Lyousha se diriger vers la chambre 42.  
De l'avis général, sur les cinquante chambres que comptait le château, la chambre quarante-deux était la pire. C'était la chambre la plus isolée mais la mieux surveillée car elle était coincée entre les toilettes et le dortoir des professeurs. En temps normal, elle servait à punir les élèves qui se promenaient la nuit car il était impossible de sortir discrètement. Mais Lyousha venait d'arriver ; comment pouvait-on savoir si elle était désobéissante ?

Alizée non plus ne comprenait rien. Personne d'autre, de mémoire d'élève, n'avait été dans cette chambre le jour de son arrivée. Personne. Pas même Narcissa, interne dans les années 1950 et symbole de liberté pour toutes les filles du pensionnat à cause de ses promenades nocturnes mémorables.

L'été était déjà bien installé et les arbres fruitiers du verger voisin -seule parcelle de civilisation dans cette forêt immense- narguaient les élèves en offrant des fruits juteux à souhait mais inaccessibles. Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé et des événements amusants s'étaient produits. Une porte des toilettes était restée fermée une semaine sans possibilité de l'ouvrir. Un autre fois, Lyousha était revenue couverte d'égratignures mais avec 3 paniers remplis de fruits, à la grande fureur de Mme Pinson.


	2. La conversation

-Croyez -vous qu'il faille la laisser a l'écart ,Madame ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais elle risque de se faire de graves ennuis si elle essaye de partir, répondit la voix dure de Mme Pinson .

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y a d'autres filles comme elle dans cet orphelinat ?

-J'en doute ,ces cas sont rarissimes, et de toute façon, que peut-on y faire ?

-Elle pourrait représenter un danger pour les filles ...

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Alizée écoutait la directrice et la surveillante avec attention. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros car personne n'avait le droit de se promener dans les couloirs a un heure si tardive ,mais la curiosité s'était emparée d'elle. Comment Lyousha pouvait-elle être dangereuse pour les autres ? Et qui pouvait être comme elle ? Mme pinson avait parlé de cas rarissimes... Était -elle malade ? Dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas venue en cous... Alizée fouilla dans sa mémoire... Elle ne connaissait aucune maladie suffisamment dangereuse pour être isolée tout la nuit, mais qui permettait d'aller en cours, Invisible, incurable et qui pouvait pousser une fille de 13 ans a partir d'un orphelinat... Il faillait qu'elle prévienne les autres, elle ne pouvait garder ça pour elle... Si Lyousha représentait un danger pour quelqu'un, il fallait qu'elle alerte les autres tout de suite ...

Tandis qu'elle courait le plus silencieusement possible vers la bibliothèque, a l'autre bout du château, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Alizée : Était-il possible que Lyousha ignore l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet ? Faillait-il la prévenir ?

Lorsque ,un dizaine de minutes plus tard elle arriva en trombe a la bibliothèque, elle ne vit aucune trace de Lyousha, qui ,selon Marine, était partie dans sa chambre il y a dix bonnes minutes.

-C'est la surveillante qui est venue la chercher, avait-elle ajouté.Elle ne veut plus qu'elle sorte de sa chambre après les cours.  
Alizée courut entre les étagères pour chercher Eléonore, qu'elle trouva en train de lire un conte sur les elfes.  
-Eléonore, il faut que je te parle !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ?  
-Pas moi, mais Lyousha, si !  
Elle lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait surprise quelques instants plus tôt.  
-Mais tu est sûre que c'est d'elle que parlait Mme Pinson ? demanda Eléonore ,aussi surprise que septique .  
-A part Lyousha ,tu connais beaucoup de filles comme ça ? répliqua Alizée  
Le diner se passa normalement, Lyousha toujours seule malgré les efforts des deux amies pour l'approcher. Cependant, entre le fromage et le dessert, Alizée s'aperçut que la nouvelle élève avait trouvé une crêpe, produit que l'on ne voyait que très rarement a l'orphelinat.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent ,d'autres phénomènes étranges se produisirent et Mme Pinson finit par enfermer Lyousha dans sa chambre.  
Alizée ne croyait plus Mme Pinson lorsqu'elle affirmait que Lyousha volait dans les cuisines. Lyousha dégageait quelque chose de spécial et d'excitant, elle a comme un aura magique autour d'elle ...

-Tu sais quoi Alizée ?  
-Non, quoi ?  
-Lyousha va sortir de sa chambre ce midi ! On va pouvoir lui parler ! S'exclama Eléonore.  
-Ah, dit Alizée en enfournant dans sa bouche une quantité de céréales impressionnante.

Il y avait déjà deux jours que Lyousha était enfermé dans sa chambre, et Alizée attendait avec impatience sa sortie. Mais ce qui étonnait les filles, c'est que dès que plus les jours passaient, plus Mme Pinson semblait inquiète. Les portes ne voulaient toujours pas s'ouvrir, et Lyousha mangeait toujours des crêpes. Comme l'avait dit la directrice, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Lyousha ! 

C'était la première fois qu'Alizée parlait à Lyousha. Le contraste entre les deux jeunes filles était saisissant : Lyousha avait un uniforme impeccable, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Tandis qu'Alizée avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et un uniforme terne et délavé.

Malgré tout, elles avaient le même âge, la même taille, le même uniforme et le même problème. Elles étaient orphelines et seules, malgré leurs différences.


End file.
